justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Hall (Earth 3)
History Carter Hall is a grave robber who has been reincarnated thousands of times. He operates as the winged warrior Hawkwing, a winged criminal empowered by Nth Metal armor. Lives before Carter Carter Hall was originally born as Khufu, ancient Egyptian marauder. One night he encountered a ship made of Nth Metal, the same material that was used to kill him and his lover Chay-Ara by the holy priest Hath-Set. The Nth Metal gifted both Khufu and Chay-Ara belts and boots which gave them many abilities and the power of reincarnation, causing them to enter a cycle of constantly being reincarnated in different time periods, only for Hath-Set to eventually kill them again. Khufu took many faces over the centuries such as the Silent Knight and Nighthawk, always baring the symbol of a hawk. In the modern day Khufu was born as Carter Hall and took up the alias Hawkwing to rule over the world with the Crime Syndicate. Forever Evil Shortly before Forever Evil, the Crime Syndicate engaged in a fight with Mazhas during a major robbery in Ultrapolis. The Syndicate left Hawkwing and his wife Hawkwoman behind as bait for Mazahs. The hawks engaged Luthor with Kendra being killed first and her power absorbed by her killer. Carter charged into a furious rage when he was then killed by Luthor himself, his power being absorbed as well. Powers and Abilities Powers * Reincarnation: The Nth metal knife which murdered Hawkwing in his original incarnation as Khufu had an unusual effect upon his soul and that of his lover Chay-Ara. The pair are locked in a seemingly endless cycle of death and rebirth throughout the centuries. While not a superhuman power per se, this propensity for reincarnation has allowed Hawkwing to cheat death and return to active duty in his current incarnation. Abilities * Reincarnated Knowledge: Due to his many lives and vast amount of experience, Hall is a brilliant tactician, fierce warrior, and strong leader. At the same time, however, he is extremely intelligent (considered a leader in his field of history and archaeology) and expresses a deeply romantic side in relation to his beloved soul-mate. Often, Carter falls into his past, barbaric ways. He also has an extremely innovative approach to science and technology, often applying the knowledge to his crimes. ** Archaeology: Carter is considered the greatest tomb raider and grave robber in the Egyptian field. ** Investigation: '''Owlman has seen Hawkwing as his only true rival intellectually in detective work. ** '''Multilingualism: Carter knows thousands of languages, existing or extinct. ** Weaponry: Carter is a master with medieval weaponry due to centuries of utilizing such tools *** Firearms: Carter keeps all the skills of his previous incarnation and as such is very efficient with firearms due to his tenure as Nighthawk. Weaknesses * Curse: Every time he is born again he must wander the earth till he meets again with his eternal soul mate. But as soon as they form a deep bond, they are destined to be murdered again and it continues. Paraphernalia Equipment * Hawkwing Suit ** Nth Metal Belt & Boots: Hawkwing flies by way of an anti-gravity Belt & boots constructed from Nth Metal its abilities are controlled mentally. *** Nth Metal Enhancement: The metal is psycho-reactive, responding to its bearer's thoughts and in its base form has a number of electromagnetic/gravitational properties. Among these is the ability to generate a heat aura, sufficient to keep a man alive under Arctic conditions. **** Enhanced Strength: Carter's strength level is increased by the Nth metal. Carter is capable of ripping a car door of its hinges with little effort. **** Enhanced Durability: Hawkwing is able to withstand blows from superhuman opponents. **** Enhanced Vision: Hawkwing can observe objects at great distances or at speeds faster than can be perceived by the normal eye. **** Accelerated Healing **** Self-Sustenance Transportation * Artificial Feathered Wings: His wings, which are laced with Nth metal, allow him to control navigation and guidance during flight, though they can be "flapped" through use of shoulder motions. Weapons * Archaic Weaponry: Hawkwing has access to an entire arsenal of medieval weaponry. Trivia * Carter Hall was born in 1981 and was killed in 2016. * Carter Hall has yet to appear in 2033. See Also * Earth 3 Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crime Syndicate Members